Something Good
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber's day didn't quite get started the way she wanted it to, but some encouragement from Desmond seems to go a long way. (Short yet sweet!)


Something Good

Summary: Amber's day didn't quite get started the way she wanted it to, but some encouragement from Desmond seems to go a long way.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_!

A/N: This story is based on something that one of my friends used to tell me all the time when I was a little girl: "Something good is going to happen to you today." I always loved hearing the positivity, so I figured I'd pass it along to this story. :) Enjoy!

*Story*

First, she spilled juice on her new pair of shoes but didn't have time to change. Then, she forgot her homework on her vanity. Later, during sorcery class, she accidentally broke one of the practice wands. And now, during lunch, her tray slipped and fell on the floor, the food scattering all over the floor. What next?!

Amber sighed in dismay as she dropped to her knees before attempting to gather the bespattered food, including an apple, some grapes, and a sandwich. "Perfect," she mumbled to herself as she started to toss the unfortunate food onto her tray again.

"Amber, are you all right?" Hildegard asked as she and Clio, both holding their own trays, approached the blonde princess. "Oh, my. You've just had accident after accident today. What's going on?"

"Nothing," the Enchancian princess insisted. "I guess today just isn't my day. I'll meet you girls later, after I get things cleaned up."

"All right; let's go, Clio." Hildegard began walking away.

Clio frowned. "Shouldn't we help her?"

Amber smiled appreciatively at the brunette. "It's fine, Clio. I've got it. Thanks anyway." She sighed as the pink-clad princess walked away to catch up with her best friend. "Maybe I should have just stayed home today…" She blinked when she realized a hand holding the fallen apple was extended to her. She glanced up and smiled. "Desmond?"

He returned her smile and knelt beside her, dropping the apple onto the tray. "Bad day?" he guessed.

"Ugh, you could say that. It has been one of those days where if anything _could_ go wrong, it did." She shook her head.

"Well, look at it this way." He picked up her tray with one hand before offering his other hand, pulling her to her feet. "With all the bad things that have gone on today, you're due for something good to come your way, right?"

She laughed in disbelief. "Right. I'll believe it when I see it." She reached out to try to take her tray back, but he gently shook his head.

"I'll take care of this. Stay right there." He left her standing for a few minutes before returning with a new tray full of fresh food. He offered it to her somewhat shyly. "Here you go."

Amber beamed. "Oh, Desmond! You're so sweet." She happily accepted and nudged him gently. "Thanks for always looking out for me. You're the best."

He blushed a bit before laughing. "You're welcome." He turned to leave until Amber caught his arm.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

Desmond blinked before responding, "Uh, r-really? W-Well, I…sure!" He smiled excitedly. "Oh, wait, maybe I should go get _my_ food now… Whoops." He laughed nervously. "I'll meet you in just a minute."

Amber nodded before walking over and sitting down with her best friends. She looked up as she heard two distinct giggles. "What?"

"We see you got more food," Hildegard noticed with a knowing smile.

She shrugged as she pulled her sandwich apart. "Yeah, thanks to Desmond… He's always looking out for me."

Clio grinned. "Yep."

Desmond approached and sat down next to Amber, looking uncertainly around at the girls before announcing, "U-Um, sorry if I'm…interrupting your lunch, Hildegard and Clio. I-It's just…"

"I asked him to eat with us," Amber intervened. "It's the least I could do." She gave him a small smile, which he returned.

Hildegard shrugged as she picked a few grapes from her sprig. "Fine by me."

Clio nodded. "Me too!"

Desmond seemed surprised. These girls had certainly mellowed over the last few years. He glanced over toward Amber as she sighed happily while slicing her fork through her piece of cake. "You like that flavor, right?"

She nodded. "Yes! Strawberry is always a good flavor. Looks like things are starting to look up."

"Yeah, I told you…after all the bad things that have happened today, something good is going to happen to you."

Amber smiled sweetly toward her friend. "Something _did_."

Desmond blinked before smiling in realization and then returning to his meal. As it turned out, his day was starting to look up, too.

The end


End file.
